Past Secrets
by calleighsthebest
Summary: A new case is linked to a case Calleigh was involved in 15 years ago, she gets kidnapped and Eric begins to realise how he really feels. Horatio and the team must race against time to find Calleigh.EC This is my first fanfic. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of CSI: Miami I'm just borrowing it for a while!

* * *

"Duquesne" she answered the phone whilst walking out of the ballistics lab, Calleigh had been tidying her lab as she was not currently working on a case. "I'll be there in 10minutes" she replied before hanging up, picking up her kit and making her way to the parking lot.

She had had a busy week and was hoping that today would be quiet so she could finish on time and go home. She really enjoyed her work but sometimes she just needed the weekend to herself. 'Oh well never mind there's always next weekend' she thought to herself on the way to the scene.

As she arrived she saw Horatio was already there she parked the hummer and walked over to him.

"What have we got?" she asked already looking over the scene. There was the body of a young woman about 12 feet away next to a tree in the middle of the park; Alex was knelt down next to her examining her.

"Man found her whilst walking his dog this morning" Horatio replied "Alex thinks time of death was around 7am."

"Do we have an ID?" Calleigh asked walking towards Alex. Alex checked her purse which had been lying on the ground near her body.

"Her name's Jessica Marshall, 32"

"Do we have cause of death, Alex" Horatio asked whilst bending down to look at some grey fibres that were on the purse Alex had just opened.

"Looks like asphyxiation and she may have been raped, I'll know more when I get her to post" Alex answered him still examining the body.

"I'll process the scene" Calleigh said walking around the other side of the tree, "there's a shoe print here," she bent down and began to photograph it.

"Calleigh, is it ok if I leave you to finish up and I'll see you back at the lab?" Horatio asked.

"Sure thing, see you later," Calleigh replied and continued to process the scene.

* * *

"Hey Alex, have you started the post on Jessica Marshall yet?" Horatio asked walking into the morgue.

"No, I was just about to, care to join me?" She replied.

"Always a pleasure," Horatio answered and walked over to the side on the body.

"She was definitely raped there was vaginal tearing and internal bruising, I think he used a condom though as I don't think there was any semen in the sample in her rape kit, I'll send it to DNA just to be sure though."

"Thanks Alex, anything else?"

"Yes, see this bruising around her neck," Alex gently moved the girls head backwards and moved her hair out of the way so Horatio could get a proper look, "Definitely manual strangulation, there are two bruises at the front of her neck from his thumbs and eight finger marks at the back of her neck, I'll swab for epithelials and send it to DNA with the sample from the rape kit."

"Thanks Alex, I'll be in trace with Calleigh if you need me." Horatio replied heading towards the door.

* * *

Calleigh was in the trace lab working on the grey fibre Horatio had found on the victims purse. She looked at the photographs of the victim, trying to figure out whether the fibre could have come from any of the clothes she was wearing. The victim seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite place her. She looked up as Eric walked into the lab and smiled at her.

"Hey Calleigh, what you got?" he asked walking over to where she was standing.

"Grey fibre found on the victims purse, doesn't look like it came from her, its grey wool, maybe it could have come off a jumper or a scarf from the attacker." Calleigh answered.

"Calleigh, this is Miami have you felt how hot it is out there who in their right mind would be wearing a scarf or jumper in this weather?" Eric asked

"Well I don't know, have you got any better idea's Eric," she smiled at him. 'Wow', that smile always made him go weak at the knees but recently he'd found himself looking at her in a different light, they'd always been good friends but recently he found himself feeling differently but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was different.

"Hey Calleigh, Eric what have we got?" Horatio asked waking into the lab.

"Well the fibre I found is grey wool I'm running it through a manufacturers database but so far no match." Calleigh replied.

"Okay, Eric, the shoeprint," Horatio turned to Eric.

"It's the classic grip tread 200, it's a common tread but it was size 11." Eric replied smiling as her watched Calleigh flick her long golden hair behind her back before bending over to look into the microscope."

"Whilst I'm waiting for the database, I'm going to find something to eat," Calleigh said making her way over to the door, "anyone want anything?"

"No thanks Calleigh, I just ate," Eric replied and Horatio shook his head. As Calleigh left the lab Valera walked in.

"Hi Valera, you get anything off those samples?" Horatio asked.

"Hey, I found a tiny amount of semen it the rape kit from Jessica Marshall, I guess he used a condom but it broke or maybe pre-ejaculate I don't know, I ran it through CODIS and got a name, Josh Bartlett, priors for rape and sexual assault. He attacked 5 women 15 years ago, each attack became more brutal."

"I remember reading about him, the first women he flashed at, then he assaulted the next women, he raped 2 more and then he kidnapped somebody and raped and sodomized her several times before dumping her where he picked her up from." Eric replied, "Isn't he in prison?"

"No," Valera answered "he was released 2 months ago after 15 years inside, but you haven't heard the best bit yet, guess who his first victim was?"

"Who?" Horatio asked

"Jessica Marshall, our victim, she testified against him at trial."

"So maybe he is out for revenge on the women he attacked," Horatio replied.

"I'll see you guy's later," Valera said as she was walking towards the door. Eric turned to the nearest computer and typed the details in.

"I'll find the details of the other women he attacked; he may go after them next." Eric said scrolling down the list.

"Good idea, Eric" Horatio replied.

"Okay, Jessica Marshall, well we know about her, next was Emma Scott, she died of cancer two years ago. Melanie Jones was next but she's now living in the UK moved there before the trial. Kimberly Johnson killed herself 2 weeks after he raped her," Eric said looking up to see Calleigh had just walked into the lab.

"Hey, got anything more?" she asked.

"Yes semen found in the victim leads us back to a guy who attacked her 15 years ago, he was released from prison 2 months ago we think he may be out for revenge against the women he attacked who then testified against him," Horatio answered.

"Got a name?" She asked. Eric continued scrolling down the list.

"Yes, a Josh Bartlett," Horatio answered. Calleigh went as white as a sheet. Eric nudged Horatio who was standing next to him and he looked at the screen, neither of them could believe what they were seeing and looked up at Calleigh.

"You were victim number five," Eric said staring at Calleigh. How could he not have known this about her, how could she never have mentioned it, not once. He remembered what he'd read about the man and what he had done and felt physically sick.

Calleigh just stood there in front of them both paralysed in shock that they both knew what she had spent 15 years trying to pretend had never happened.

"Is this true Calleigh?" Horatio asked knowing the answer but he didn't want to bring himself to believe it.

"Yes," she answered quietly before turning her focus to the ground. She could not believe this was happening, "Yes it's true."

"How come you never told us?" Eric asked slightly hurt that she had never confided in him, they were supposed to be friends. He knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. He could think of a million reasons why she might never mention what had happened to her and that he was being completely selfish feeling hurt, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"You didn't need to know, so what would be the point in telling you?" she answered slowly, "I didn't want to have to think about those 15 hours when he stole my life and my control over it like it was his to take, like ………." She trailed off before turning and running out of the lab towards the bathroom.

"I can't believe it Horatio," Eric said sadly, "how can we have worked with her for this long and never have known what had happened to her, what she must have been through and we didn't have the slightest idea. She is one of the strongest people I know and, I don't know, to have that happen to her it seems so wrong."

"It is wrong, Eric, it is." Horatio replied before walking out of the lab.

* * *

TBC...

This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review, more chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio continued walking out of the lab; he needed to get some air he couldn't believe what he had just found out. Calleigh was the happiest person he knew, always had a smile on her face and always had the ability to make a bad situation seem so much better. He passed Alex on his way out.

"Horatio, what's going on Calleigh just ran passed me and she looked like she was upset, what's wrong with her?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Urm, well, I suppose you're going to find out sooner or later, follow me," Horatio replied, walking towards his office. Once both he and Alex were inside he closed the door and began explaining to Alex what had just happened.

"Oh my god, that poor girl," Alex said quietly, also shocked by what she had just heard, "where is she now?"

"I don't know but she ran out of the lab, I figured she would need some time to herself for a few minutes. It must have been a shock for her, us finding out about all of this now, she can't have been expecting it either."

* * *

Eric was still in the lab, he didn't know what, to do should he go and find Calleigh and talk to her but then again he didn't know what to say. He was so angry that someone had done this to her, why would somebody hurt Calleigh like that she was a good person she didn't deserve that. Not that anybody ever did, but this was Calleigh, his Calleigh, wait a minute no she wasn't, she wasn't his anything, except a friend where had that come from?

He had to get out of the trace lab, maybe go and get something to eat, he knew he couldn't concentrate at the moment, not with what he had just found out. He was heading towards the break room, when he saw Calleigh leave the bathroom.

"Calleigh, wait up!" He said, walking slightly faster so he could catch her up, "Are you OK?" She looked like she'd been crying, she'd washed her make up off and her eyes were sad and had lost their usual sparkle.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile, "has the database come up with a match for that fibre?"

"um, no, not yet, I don't think," he replied. How could she be acting so normally after what had just happened. "Calleigh…" he asked wanting to say something about what had happened.

"Don't Eric," she interrupted quietly, "not now."

He wanted to push her further but she looked so sad, he didn't want to pressure her, at least not right now.

"Hey Claudia, are there any messages for me?" She asked the receptionist, walking towards the front desk.

"Yeah, some guy dropped this off for you about half an hour ago," She finished handing Calleigh an envelope.

Calleigh took the envelope from her and began to open it, walking towards the ballistics lab. Eric followed her, he knew she was not ok and wanted her to talk to him, he cared about her, he was only just beginning to realise how much and he didn't want to see her hurt, he wanted her to open up to him.

Calleigh pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope and unfolded it. She suddenly stopped walking and dropped the paper on the floor, she looked terrified. Eric wondered what could have made her so upset. He bent down and picked up the paper and turned it over to see the words 'YOUR NEXT' printed in big bold letters.

Calleigh saw Eric read it and ran into the ballistics lab, it was here that she was safe, nobody could hurt her here, she went to the gun vault and picked up the first gun she found taking it to the firing range and firing off rounds as fast as she could. Eric saw her and decided to leave her, shooting was what calmed her down when she was angry or scared and he would talk to her later. He decided he should take the letter to Horatio, he needed to see this and it needed to be processed see if there was any way the letter could help them find out where that bastard was.

* * *

"Horatio," Eric said walking into Horatio's office, "This letter was just dropped off for reception for Calleigh." He handed the letter to a shocked Horatio.

"We need to get this guy now before he has the chance to get anywhere near her," Horatio replied, "I suppose we did expect this, he is exacting revenge on those who testified against him. I requested the files from the original case, they should be here any minute, they may give us some idea how he thinks, how he works what he might be planning to do next."

"Horatio, I still can't believe this, how could we not have known this?" Eric asked

"If she didn't want us to know then there is no reason for her to tell us Eric, it was 15 years ago, she's only worked here for 10 years. Maybe she was just trying to put the past behind her and move on with her life," Horatio replied. Claudia then walked into Horatio's office.

"These were just brought up and you said you wanted to see them as soon as they arrived," she said placing the box containing the original case files on the table before leaving the room.

Horatio took the lid off the box and began reading through the notes of the original case files whilst Eric picked up the folder containing the crime scene photographs from each of the crime scenes.

"Oh my god," was all Eric could manage, what he saw brought tears to his eyes. Photographs of Calleigh after the attack were sprawled out in front of him, she was younger, he figured she would have been 18 at the time of the attack. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her blonde hair was covered in blood. She had bite marks on her breasts and her stomach which was also covered with bruises. She had marks around her wrists where he must have tied her up and finger marks around her arms, they looked so painful. Eric felt the rage pour through him, if Josh Bartlett had been in front of him now, he'd be dead in seconds. Eric wanted to avenge every inch of pain he saw in her face. He wanted to stop looking at the photos but part of him thought that by looking at the pictures he could take on some of her pain himself so she didn't hurt so much, he knew that was rubbish but still couldn't help himself. The next photos were of the top of her legs, they were covered in bruises and cuts, and it looked like she put up one hell of a fight.

"Are you ok Eric?" Horatio asked, seeing that Eric seemed upset and angry, which was expected but he had just gone quiet.

"Yes, I'm fine its just she looks so hurt and…." He trailed off.

"I know Eric but we are going to get him."

"Did you find anything in those files?" Eric asked trying to change the subject.

"It appears that he always attacks his victims in open spaces like parks. Whilst he attacks them he holds a knife to their throat so they don't scream and tells them that they are sluts that deserve what is happening to them." Horatio replied thinking about what Calleigh must have gone through, "at trial only 2 of his victims testified, Jessica Marshall and Calleigh, Emma Scott was too terrified and Melanie Jones moved to the UK before the trial."

"I'm going to talk to Calleigh," Eric said feeling guilty that he had just left her on her own, he left Horatio's office and walked to the ballistics lab.

* * *

Calleigh was now just sitting at desk thinking, when she came to work this morning she'd had no idea that her past was about to catch up with her, and now her secret was out and she was sure the whole lab must know by now. She saw Eric walking towards her lab and began to make herself look busy, she knew he was concerned but she wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

"Calleigh are you ok?" he asked walking into the lab and closing the door behind him.

"I wish you would stop asking me that," she replied trying to make herself appear cheerful.

"I'm worried about you; will you stay at my place tonight?" Eric asked.

"Eric, thank you but I'll be fine at my place," she replied quietly.

"Calleigh, you read that note, there's no way I'm letting you go home on your own tonight, please, I'll stay at yours on the couch then, please Calleigh."

"Eric you don't have to do that I'll be fine on my own."

"Please Calleigh, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself," Eric begged.

"Ok, if you're sure just as long as we're clear you're doing it for you not for me."

"Whatever you say, come on lets get out of here."

* * *

Please review I would be very grateful to know what you think as this is my first ever fanfic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. Thank you to the person who pointed out to me that the Miami University is in Ohio and that the University in Miami is the University of Miami, I didn't know that and I do live in the UK which is pretty far from both, so thank you, I guess you learn something new every day! It has now been changed.

I wasn't really sure what it would read like compared to some of the excellent stuff on here.

In this story Calleigh didn't go to Tulane University, she went to the University of Miami.

She also never slept with Hagen or any of her other boyfriends, so pretend that never happened.

* * *

Calleigh unlocked the front door of her apartment and Eric followed her in, she placed her bag and keys down on the table near the door and made her way into the kitchen, Eric followed her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him

"No thanks I'm ok."

Calleigh moved towards the sofa and sat down, Eric followed suit and did the same.

"Calleigh…" Eric started, "you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?"

"I know that, thank you Eric," Calleigh replied, she didn't know what to say, part of her wanted to tell him everything that had happened back then, she had never told anybody what it was like. Another part of her hated herself for thinking she needed him.

"It's just I saw those pictures today and ….."Eric stopped he realised that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, come here," he said pulling her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He wanted to make everything better for her, stop it hurting.

"I'm sorry Eric I don't know what came over me, it's just that today surprised me I didn't expect the case to bring all of this up and then you all found out about what happened back then and…"

"Shh, it's ok," Eric said stroking her hair trying to sooth her.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" Calleigh asked him, looking up at him.

"Only if you feel comfortable," he replied softly.

"I was 18, I was a student in my first year at the University of Miami, and I always got up early in the morning and went for a run to help clear my head. Anyway this day I got up and went for a run as usual but I was on my way through the park and he came up behind me and asked for directions, I was half way through explaining when he knocked me out and the next thing I remember I was waking up in a van."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," Eric said, he didn't want her to feel pressured into telling him anything; he just wanted to comfort her and protect her.

"No, its ok I feel safe with you," Calleigh replied with a smile, "anyway, I tried to get out but he'd tied up my hands and feet and gagged me. The van then stopped and he came round the back and opened the doors, I was too scared to move, he grabbed hold of me and dragged me into this house and into a room with a bed in it and threw me on the bed." Eric felt her grip him harder and so he held her tighter in return. "He untied my arms and then tied them against the metal headboard so I was lying down. He said that he would remove the gag from my mouth if I promised not scream, I didn't know what to do Eric, I was so scared I just lay there."

"It's ok, I promise it'll be ok, he can't hurt you anymore," Eric felt so useless, he just wanted to make her feel better but didn't know what to say, all he knew was that if he ever saw Josh Bartlett he'd kill him with his bare hands for what he had done to Calleigh.

"Then he said 'let's see what we've got here' and started undressing me, I begged him to stop Eric, but he wouldn't, he ripped my blouse off and then my bra," Calleigh was nearly crying now, "he untied my feet and then he pulled my pants down. He started touching me, groping me, I just wanted him to get his hands off me but I couldn't move, he tried to kiss me and forced his tongue into my mouth. He kept saying that I wanted it really and that I was his, but I didn't Eric, I didn't." Eric just held her and kept stroking her hair, trying to make the pain go away but he knew he couldn't. "He ripped my panties off and then took his own trousers and boxers off, he…he started touching himself and said that this was my fault and that I'd been leading him on, but I didn't Eric, I didn't even know who he was. He forced my legs apart with his hands, I tried to stop him, but I couldn't." Eric thought of the bruises he had seen in the photographs and thought he was going to be sick.

"It's ok, none of this was your fault."

"He straddled me and then he…he forced himself inside me, I didn't know what to do, I screamed at him to stop, but he wouldn't. He got faster and faster and he kept asking me if this was how I liked it, he said that I was a slut and that I deserved what was happening and that…….." she trailed off and just sobbed into his chest. Eric held her trying to stop her shaking.

"Shh, it's ok, everything is going to be ok." He held her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He spent the next 2 hours holding her, watching her as she slept, she looked so peaceful. He just wanted to stay like this forever, protecting her making sure nothing bad ever happened to her again. When he thought about what that animal had done to her, everything he had seen and read and everything she had just told him, he thought he was going to explode with anger, with pain. He wanted to go out now and find the bastard that had done this and kill him now, but he knew Calleigh needed him there with her, so he stayed stroking her hair and thinking how beautiful she was.

"Eric…" Calleigh woke up and she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah sure, do you want to watch a DVD?" she asked him thinking they both needed something to take their minds off the events of the day.

"Sure, as long as I can pick it!" he replied jokingly with a smile, "well, you can if you want."

"No, you pick it, whatever you want."

"Ok then Die Hard it is," Eric answered standing up and grabbing the DVD off the shelf and putting it in the DVD player.

"Sure sounds good," Calleigh replied. Eric sat down and they both settled back her leaning on his chest looking at the TV, he wrapped his arm around her and continued to stroke her hair. She turned to look up at him. "Thanks Eric."

"What for?"

"Everything, coming back here, listening to me, understanding," Calleigh continued "I've never really spoken to anyone about this before, told anybody what happened. I guess I was scared how they'd react, but you just listened, thank you."

"Your welcome," he replied and lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. As he pulled away they continued to stare at each other, he could lose himself in her beautiful green eyes, and she looked so gorgeous in that moment. She looked at him, she really wanted to kiss him, but what would he do, how would he react? Before she knew what she was doing her lips were touching his. He responded deepening their kiss, his hands came to her face, caressing her face, they continued kissing until they needed air.

"Wow," Eric said catching his breath.

"Yeah, wow," Calleigh agreed.

He leant down and kissed her again, their tongues fought for control, Eric honestly believed he had never been so happy in all of his life.

* * *

TBC…

Next chapter will be even more M than this chapter, please review I'm really enjoying writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews they're great please read and review I don't know if this is any good but any comments welcome, good or bad!

* * *

Calleigh moved towards him, wanting to be closer to him, he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Slowly he started running his hands down her body and she moaned low into his mouth, Eric then started undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"Eric wait!" Calleigh said pulling away slowly.

"Calleigh I'm sorry…"

"No it's not that, it's just….it's just," she didn't know how to explain, "I've never done this before."

"What?" Eric was surprised, "what do you mean?"

"This, well not since he…." Calleigh started, thinking about the attack, "I know this sounds stupid, it's not that I didn't want to, it's just, I've never met the right man, and I was scared I would have to explain and he wouldn't understand, I'm sorry Eric."

"It's ok, we don't have to do this," Eric replied, feeling guilty, he hadn't even thought, he just assumed, she was so beautiful and the guys always fancied her and he knew she'd gone on a couple of dates with Hagen, he just thought that she would have had sex before. Then he thought about the attack, that was the only experience of sex she'd had, he wanted to show her that it didn't have to be like that, he wanted to make love to her slowly and care for her, make sure the experience was a good one for her.

"No, I do want to it's just…" she felt stupid; "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't," Eric smiled and then kissed her again deeply; Eric picked her up off the sofa and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. "We'll take it slowly," he reassured her. He leant down and kissed her on the lips softly. He slid his hands down the sides of her body 'god, she was gorgeous'; he lifted up her top and slowly caressed her stomach. He started stroking her neck before he broke their kiss and placed butterfly kisses all the way down her neck whilst slowly unbuttoning her blouse. As she lifted upwards in order to allow him to remove her blouse he lightly licked all the way down her stomach, Calleigh moaned in appreciation. He moved back upwards and just looked at her, stroking her face, she was so beautiful, she started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He smiled and helped her remove the shirt, he then kissed her lightly, he slid his hand around her back to undo her bra. Once the bra had been removed he slowly kissed his way down her neck, soft delicate kisses until he reached her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, suckling on it, whilst his hand entertained the other, her skin was so soft and smooth.

"Oh Eric!" she moaned loudly, he smiled against her and began trailing kisses down towards her belly button and stopped when he reached her pants. Slowly he undid her pants and she arched her back, helping him remove them. He sat back and admired her beautiful form.

"Calleigh, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen," he commented, Calleigh blushed at the remark.

"Why thank you!" she replied smiling at him, she lifted her head up and brought her lips into contact with his. Calleigh ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and intensifying the kiss, he ran his hands down her body and removed her lace panties. She moved her hands from his head and down his chest towards his waist where she started unbuckling his belt, he broke the kiss in order to help her but she whimpered at the loss of contact. He helped her remove his belt and his pants before settling back down onto the bed.

Calleigh wanted to be in control for a while; she rolled him over so she was on top of him and kissed his neck and chest. The feel of her lips on his skin excited him, her hair was brushing along his chest, he had fantasized about this moment for so long, he wanted her so much. He rolled her back over onto her back and kissed her softly whilst his hands caressed her whole body, his lips then followed the path of his hands placing feather like kisses all over her body. His hand moved further south and she opened her legs, granting him access, he slowly started to rub her.

"Eric, that feels so good!" she moaned softly. He smiled and increased the speed, his fingers tested her readiness, his thumb continued circling on her swollen clit and slowly he pushed his fingers inside of her and she let out a small moan. The maddening rhythm was driving her crazy, if she'd have known it'd be like this she'd have made her move a long time ago. Eric continued to probe in her she was so warm and wet he just wanted to taste her, he moved lower and removed his fingers from her and replaced them with his tongue. His thumb kept rubbing her whilst he licked at her nibbling and kissing her, she tasted so good.

"Oh, oh Eric!... Oh more… faster….yes…yes," she felt her muscles spasm as waves of pleasure swept through her body, Eric slowed down the rhythm and kissed her one last time before moving back up towards her mouth.

"That was amazing," Calleigh stammered, trying to catch her breath, she rolled Eric over so he was lying on his back and she kissed him deeply. She could taste herself in his mouth and ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer to intensify the kiss, he moaned into her mouth and she smiled, breaking the kiss. She slowly began trailing kisses down his neck and chest, biting at his nipples and then kissing them better.

Eric just lay there, entranced by what was happening to him, he had wanted this for so long, he moaned as her hands travelled further down, her hands clamped around his hard shaft and she slowly started moving her hands along it, running her thumb over the tip.

"Oh, Calleigh!" he moaned as she continued the torture whilst kissing his nipple. She was amazing, he knew he was close, but wanted to last for her, he rolled her over quickly and she shrieked in surprise. He started kissing her again, her lips and then neck, he took her breasts in his hands and kneaded them. He could feel her getting excited and slipped one hand down to between her legs, he could feel her warm wetness.

"I want you inside me," she drawled, he reached for his trouser pocket and pulled out a condom, after sliding it onto himself, he moved so that he was in position and slowly moved into her, he moved slowly wanting to be sure not to hurt her. She moaned as he moved deeper inside of her and began to increase the pace, his hands returned to her chest, kneading her breasts and he continued to kiss her neck.

"Faster," she moaned out of breath, and he complied releasing the kiss and looking into her eyes, he was lost in her. Eric started moving faster and deeper into her and brought his hand down to between her legs and began rubbing her, "Oh, Eric, I want you more," she moaned, out of breath. He was trying to be gentle but he wanted her so much, he withdrew from her almost completely and then slammed into her as hard as he could.

"Yes…yes!" she yelled "again!" he knew she was on the edge and so was he.

"Calleigh, you're so beautiful!" He increased the pace and she moaned loud, he could feel her internal muscles clamp around him and that pushed him over the edge. Eric collapsed on top of her and rolled over so that he was lying next to her.

"Wow," Calleigh said catching her breath as she laid her head on his chest, their breathing became slower and he put his arms around her and before long she was asleep. He began stroking her hair, thinking how lucky he was to have her and then he fell asleep as well.

* * *

This was my first ever sex scene so please be nice. More to follow soon, the more reviews I get, the quicker it'll be updated!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's been a while I've been very busy, lot's of work to do! Anyway here's the next chapter, I think it may be predictable so I'm sorry.

* * *

Eric woke up, Calleigh was still lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She moved slowly in her sleep hugging him closer, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He looked at the time it was 6am, normally he'd be waking up now and then would go for a run, but today he was quite content staying in bed. Slowly Calleigh began to move, waking up, she looked up at him.

"Morning beautiful," Eric said, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked

"6am, sleep well?"

"Very well, Eric, last night…. It wasn't a one time thing was it, it's just…"

"No Calleigh, of course it wasn't…" Calleigh leaned up and kissed him on the lips, it took him by surprise but he soon joined in, their tongues fighting for control. He brought his hand up to her head and pulled her deeper; she let out a small moan. Eventually the need for air caused them to separate.

"Good," she replied before kissing her way down to his chest, she nibbled on his nipple and then licked the pain away.

"Calleigh…we should get up…." He moaned out of breath, she was amazing.

"Eric we have plenty of time stop worrying." She continued kissing her way down abdomen, he was so gorgeous. Her hands moved further down and she could feel the hardness of his erection and slowly slid her hand up it.

"God…Calleigh!" he moaned, he was so turned on, he was trying to control himself but she was so damn good. She continued stroking him and slowly began to increase the pace, she licked her lips and then slowly began to lick his hardened shaft when she reached the tip she took him into her mouth and slowly began to suck on him.

"Oh yes….yes!" Eric yelled loudly, she took him deeper into her mouth, he couldn't control himself any longer and brought his hand to her head holding her in place, she giggled against him, and then began sucking him harder, taking him deeper, he swore he was hitting the back of her throat with every downward movement and began to move with her.

"Calleigh….yes….more…..yes" he was close to the edge, she took him deeper it felt like she was swallowing him. That was it, he came into her mouth and she released the erection, sucking and licking every last drop before moving upwards and laying her head on his chest.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Eric said smiling down at her.

"Nice of you to say so!" she kissed him, "we should get out of bed."

"We could just lie here forever," Eric dreamed.

"I wish, now come on," Calleigh got out of bed and pulled the covers off him. "I'm going to take a shower," she told him.

"I may join you," he grinned.

"Oh, no you don't, we'll be late, now get ready," she smiled at him.

* * *

An hour later they drove into the parking lot at CSI, Eric pulled into a parking space and turned to face Calleigh.

"Be careful today Calleigh," Eric said concerned, "I'm worried about you, you read that note yesterday, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Eric I'll be fine, I'm at work anyway, he won't be able to get in here and besides I'm a big girl now I even have my own gun, I can look after myself," she said smiling at him.

"Calleigh, I'm serious…."

"I know that Eric but I can handle it, honestly, I'm not the same person I was back then."

They got out of the car and walked up to the lab. Calleigh went straight to ballistics whilst Eric found Horatio in his office.

"Horatio, anything on the grey fibre yet?"

"No, the manufacturers database didn't come up with anything, so its not commonly used, but that still doesn't help us we need something else to go on, how's Calleigh?"

Eric smiled when he mentioned Calleigh, thinking about last night, she was amazing, he wanted to spend the entire day with her making sure she was OK and that Bartlett didn't get a chance to lay one finger on her. He also knew that Calleigh would be annoyed if he spent the entire day following her to make sure she was alright, she didn't want anyone to think that she couldn't look after herself.

"She seems fine, but you know Calleigh, she'll do anything to convince you she's fine when she isn't, so who knows."

"Well the sooner we get Bartlett off the streets the better, I've got an address for where he moved to when he was released from prison so maybe he's still there, I was just on my way to check it out, do you want to come?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah sure," Eric replied.

* * *

Calleigh was in the ballistics lab, she was supposed to be working on some evidence that had come in overnight but couldn't seem to concentrate. She kept thinking about Eric and last night, she had fancied him since she met him but was convinced he was out of her league, he was too good for her. She was used goods, dirty, had been since ….since Bartlett did what he did. Bartlett also played heavily on her mind, she'd spent her life pretending it didn't happen, but to tell the truth, not a day had gone by when she hadn't thought about what happened. She was scared. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was terrified. She was next. She knew he would do to her what he did to Jessica Marshall if they didn't find him soon. She looked up to find Alex walking into the lab.

"Hey Alex, you ok?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Calleigh…" Alex started concerned about her, Calleigh certainly didn't look fine, and she'd been staring into space the entire time Alex had been stood outside the lab watching her. "I heard about everything."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised it's probably the hot gossip for the whole lab today, they'll soon find something better to talk about."

"Calleigh I'm worried about you, this guy says he's going after you next and you're just sitting here like nothing is happening."

"I appreciate that Alex but I'm fine besides he's hardly going to get into here now is he?" Calleigh replied trying to sound convincing. Her phone then started ringing, she flipped it open, "Duquesne," she answered, "Ok, where at, thanks, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Sorry Alex I'm going to have to go a new case has come in, there's been a traffic accident."

"Ok Calleigh, but you know where I am if you want to talk."

"Thanks Alex, I'll see you later."

* * *

Horatio and Eric were on the way back from the address they'd had for Bartlett, he no longer lived there, well, if he ever had, the people who lived there had never heard of him anyway. Eric was annoyed it seemed every lead they got turned out to be a dead end and the thought of this guy being out there on the streets killed him, he wanted him back behind bars where he belonged before he had a chance to get anywhere near Calleigh.

"You ok? Eric," Horatio asked, Eric had been very quiet all day and something was bothering him.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the thought of this guy being out there, and we have no idea where he is."

"We'll find him, you know that. You're worried about Calleigh aren't you?" Horatio asked, knowing the answer already, he was worried but Eric was worried to the point of distraction, he couldn't concentrate and was hardly speaking which was so unlike him.

"Of course I am, it's just he said she's next and she's convinced she's going to be fine but I don't know something just doesn't feel right."

"I know, but we will get this guy Eric he won't have a chance to get anywhere near her, just how close are you two exactly?" Horatio asked, curious, Eric was very concerned but it went beyond that. Eric was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Delko," he answered, "Ok we're about 45 minutes away we'll be there as soon as possible," he replied before hanging up.

"What's up?" Horatio asked.

"Traffic accident, dispatch has sent Calleigh but she might need some help, I've told them we'll be there as soon as." Eric answered.

* * *

Calleigh drove up to the address she'd been given and pulled up and got out of the car. There didn't appear to be any accident, she had the address of the person that had called it in and so decided to try that house. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door but there was no answer, after spending 10 minutes walking around the block to see if she could see the signs of any accident she decided that it was a false alarm and walked back towards the hummer. She thought she heard someone behind her and so with one hand on her gun she turned around. Nothing. She walked a little further and again heard something behind her, before she could turn around somebody grabbed her from behind, then everything went black.

* * *

This was a little rushed, and a little predictable and I'm sorry about that but anyway read and reveiw please! Thankyou! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the reviews so far I really appreciated them. So please enjoy!

* * *

Horatio pulled into the street of the accident.

"There doesn't appear to have been any accident here," Horatio said, confused, "are you sure you got the right address?"

"Definitely, the accident should be right here."

"There's no sign of Calleigh either," Horatio noted.

"I'll try her calling her," Eric replied, he was beginning to get worried, if the scene had been a hoax Calleigh would have called them to let them know. He pulled his phone out and began dialling.

"I'll check the address of the person who called it in," Horatio said walking towards the front door of the house. He knocked on the door but got no reply, he began walking around the house checking in all of the windows to see if there was anyone home.

"She's not answering her phone," Eric told Horatio as he appeared from the side of the house, "something's not right H."

"It may be nothing Eric, maybe she realised it was a hoax and headed back to the lab and forgot to call us."

"But she's not answering her phone."

"Eric, she could be in the firing range in which case she would have turned her phone off so she didn't get distracted, let's get back to the lab and see if she's there."

"Ok, but I'm telling you H, something's not right."

* * *

Half an hour later Eric and Horatio arrived back at the lab, Eric went straight to the ballistics to look for Calleigh. Horatio made his way to DNA but bumped into Alex on the way.

"Hey Alex, have you seen Calleigh?"

"Not for a couple of hours Horatio, she was called to the scene of a traffic accident."

"Yeah we were just there, it was a hoax, but there was no sign of Calleigh."

"That was hours ago, Horatio, where is she? Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, there's no answer." Horatio replied, concerned, it wasn't like Calleigh just to disappear without saying anything. Eric was walking towards them.

"She's not there H, and I've checked the trace lab and she's not there either. Neither Ryan nor Natalia have seen her. I'm getting worried Horatio, she should never have been out there on her own, he's got her hasn't he, you saw the note it said she was next, he's got her Horatio, I know he has." Eric was becoming increasingly alarmed.

"Eric, we need to stay focused, we're going to find her, and she's going to be ok," Horatio answered also worried about her, the thought of Bartlett being anywhere near her made him feel sick. "Her car, where's the hummer she was driving Eric?"

"Well, it's not in the parking lot, we would've seen it and it wasn't at the scene, he must have taken it when he took her."

"Eric, find me that car, I'm going to go to her apartment and see if there is any sign of her there." Horatio left the lab and began walking towards his car.

* * *

Horatio pulled up to Calleigh's apartment, got out the hummer and walked up the stairs to her apartment. He realised he had never actually been to her apartment the whole time he had known her. He knocked on the door, no answer. He tried again and no answer. He leaned against the door with his shoulder and then backed away before crashing into the door as hard as he could, the door broke open and he walked in. He walked through her living area toward the kitchen; there was no sign of Calleigh. He continued into her bedroom, her entire apartment was spotlessly tidy; her bedroom had pale yellow walls and on her dressing table was some photographs. One of her and her dad in what appeared to be a restaurant and a photo beside it of who he decided must have been her mother and brothers. The larger photograph on the other side of the table was of the team when Tim was still alive. Calleigh was in the middle smiling, and Eric and Tim were stood on either side of her with their arms around her shoulders. He and Alex were stood next to Tim. He looked at Calleigh again, she was always so happy no matter what was going on she always had a smile on her face, the entire time he had known her he could only ever remember her being upset once, when Tim had died. He looked back at Tim, he had already had to bury one member of his team he did not intend to have to do that again. He was going to find her. He left her apartment and headed back to CSI, he wanted to see if Eric had found her car.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe what was happening, he had been with Calleigh this morning and all of a sudden that seemed like a lifetime ago, he wanted to be with her again, to hold her, he had promised himself he'd make sure she was ok and now some maniac had her. He wished he had stayed with her all day like he had wanted to, no matter how much she had objected he should have followed her. The hummer had a GPS system built in, all he had to do was turn it on and find out where it was then go there and find her. He walked over to the computer in the lab and began tracing her hummer, the computer was taking it's time trying to find her, it was driving him mad, he hated the idea of her being out there with some animal, whilst he was stuck in this lab waiting for some stupid computer to tell him where she was. He thought about last night, what he wouldn't give to be back there with her, holding her in his arms whilst she slept, she was so beautiful she did not deserve this. The computer finally started bleeping, it had found it. The hummer was stationary next to some wasteland near some warehouses in downtown Miami. He picked up his phone and dialled Horatio's number.

"Caine," Horatio answered the phone.

"H, I have a location for the car."

"Eric wait there, I'm on my way back to the lab I'll be there in 5 minutes," Horatio replied before hanging up, he would normally have arranged to meet Eric at the scene but, if Eric found the guy who had Calleigh before he got there, there was no saying what he'd do. At least this way he could keep an eye on him.

When Horatio arrived back at the lab Eric was waiting for him, he jumped into the car before Horatio had the chance to stop.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up at the wasteland and found the hummer, the doors were wide open but there was no sign of Calleigh anywhere. They got out of the car and walked towards the hummer, Eric looked into the back seat.

"Horatio," he said, Horatio moved around the where Eric was standing and looked into the car.

"Blood," he said, starring at the blood that was smeared, across the seat of the car. Eric began to panic, before, he could still hope that she was ok and that this was a big mistake and that she'd just gone somewhere and forgotten to tell anyone. He knew it was unlikely but it was possible, now he knew Bartlett had her, he had her. He just continued to stare at the blood hoping if he stared for long enough, it would disappear and he would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Calleigh began to wake up, it was dark, she had a banging headache, she put her hand to her head and realised that she was bleeding. She was in a van, she realised that it was beginning to slow down and it came to a stop, she was terrified and suddenly the doors on the van opened…….

* * *

Don't you just hate me so much! I promise you will find out what happens to Calleigh soon, but first you have to read and review, or maybe I'll get bored and not post any more and who knows what will happen to Calleigh if Eric doesn't get the chance to save her! Thank you for reading and please review, reviews make me very very happy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews they really do help me to keep on writing so here you go chapter 7!

* * *

Calleigh blinked so her eyes could adjust to the light now flooding the small van, Bartlett was stood at the doors.

"You've woken up," he said, smiling at her, "remember me?"

"You bastard! Let me go!" Calleigh yelled at him trying to kick him as he was reaching for her ankles. "Let me go!"

"No, I don't think I'm going to do that," he said sarcastically, "your mine, and you know what, you haven't changed at bit."

"Get off me!"

"You may as well stop shouting, I'm not going to let you go and we're in the middle of nowhere so I can assure you that no one is going to hear you." He managed to grab hold of one of her ankles and pull her towards him, he sat her on the edge of the van, "you are going to behave yourself, you might as well stop fighting as I would've thought after the last time you'd know it only makes things worse."

"No please, just let me go, you don't need to do this, just let me go!" Calleigh begged.

She tried to fight against him but he lifted her up and carried her into a building and threw her onto a bed, she got up and tried to run out of the door, he turned around and punched her in the face. Calleigh fell straight to the ground, unconscious; he picked her up and laid her on the bed, he slowly tied her wrists to the headboard and left the room waiting until she woke up.

* * *

After processing the scene, Eric and Horatio had towed Calleigh's hummer back to the CSI garage and were now beginning to process it. Horatio was becoming increasingly concerned with Eric's state of mind he was very quiet; in fact he hadn't said anything since they left the warehouse site. He knew Eric and Calleigh were good friends but this was something more.

"You ok?" Horatio asked Eric.

"Yeah sure," Eric lied.

"We will find her, Eric," Horatio tried to reassure him, "she's a strong woman, she'll keep on fighting."

"I'm sure she will, but she shouldn't have to, I should never have let him take her in the first place," Eric said, "she's already been through hell once and who knows what he's doing to her as we speak, she could be dead for all we know."

"You can't think like that Eric, and besides if he was just going to kill her then he would've done it already and wouldn't have bothered swapping vehicles," Horatio tried to reassure Eric. "You found tire treads at the scene didn't you? Do you know what vehicle he was driving after he swapped the cars?" Horatio asked trying to divert Eric's attention back to the case.

"Yeah, it was an SUV so it probably shouldn't be too hard to spot, once we know which direction to look in."

"If this is Bartlett then he will probably follow the routine he usually does, maybe he always takes his victims to the same place when he kidnaps them," Horatio said.

"That still doesn't help much, we don't know where that is," Eric replied.

"True, but it would give us more evidence as the evidence on Jessica Marshall may also lead us to that location. Also, somebody had to call in the traffic accident and dispatch said it definitely came from the address we had, which means he must've been there in order to place the call."

"I'll take Ryan and go and process that house," Eric offered, knowing that he had to be doing something that made him feel useful.

"Ok Eric but be careful," Horatio replied turning his attention back to the car he was still processing.

* * *

Calleigh woke up began to move, quickly realising that her arms were tied to the bed and that she couldn't sit up. She looked around the room, realising that she had been here before and began to cry silent tears that fell down her cheeks. She was back here, it was as if the last 15 years had never happened and she had been stuck here the whole time. She forced herself to stop crying knowing that it wasn't going to help the situation, she had to figure a way to get out of here, she wasn't going to let herself be a victim again, she was so determined that wasn't going to happen. She'd let it happen all her life and now was the time to make it stop. She began trying to force her wrists out of the rope tied around her wrist, but it was tied too tightly, she then began trying to bite at it, but again that didn't work. She tried to sit up and look for something with which to help her untie the rope, but again found nothing. All of a sudden the door swung open making her jump.

"You woke up." Bartlett stated as he began to walk over to the bed.

"Let me go!" Calleigh yelled at him and began trying harder to pull at her restraints desperately trying to get them off.

"That really isn't going to work, you're just going to damage your wrists, and besides you really need to calm down." He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her face gently with the back of his hand, she turned her head away, flinching at the contact. He slowly began trailing his hands across her stomach, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his touch. His hands moved slowly upwards until the reached her bra.

"Please, don't do this, please."

He ignored her and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked the front clasp of her bra, he began touching her breasts, she wanted him to stop but he she couldn't move. He slowly lent forward and kissed her hard on the lips, she tried to turn her head away but he held her in place, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"You want this, you want me, you know you do," he said, releasing the kiss and smiling at her, "all of the others they meant nothing to me, but the whole time I was inside I was thinking of you. You're fantastic and when we're together it's like it was meant to be, we belong together, you love me."

"You're sick," she spat at him, "they should've killed you for what you did, but they definitely will this time when they catch you."

"They won't be catching me," he replied, as he slowly began unbuttoning her trousers and sliding them down her legs, he enjoyed the feeling of her soft silky legs, "no one will be finding you."

Suddenly everything began moving so fast, he stood up and removed his trousers and his boxers and then straddled her, he yanked at her panties ripping them from her.

"Please stop!" Calleigh begged, knowing what was coming next.

He forced himself inside her with one powerful thrust and she screamed in pain at the sensation, her arms were also hurting his fingers were wrapped tightly around them holding her down. She couldn't believe that she was here again. As the thrusts became stronger and faster she closed her eyes and began trying to think of Eric, she knew he'd be looking for her, she wished she could have just stayed in bed with him this morning, then none of this would've happened, Eric wouldn't have let it.

"Open your eyes, bitch!" Bartlett yelled at her, she did so and he stared into her eyes as the tears streamed down her face, "you want this really, you know you do, you love me."

"No. stop it. Please. I don't want it. let me go. Please." Calleigh begged. He just laughed at her, and kept going. She felt like this had been going on forever, it hurt so much she just wanted it to stop. Eventually, when he finished, he removed himself from her, and then redressed himself before smiling at her and leaving the room, locking the door behind him. She lay there and cried, wishing for an end to this nightmare, she thought about Eric, he would find her, she was sure of it.

* * *

This chapter was really hard for me to write, I'm still not sure about it but anyway, it's 1am and I'm very tired so here you go. Please read and review, reviews make me very happy! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. OK here's chapter 8 as promised, there's probably a few errors in it, but I did write it very quickly! Anyway here you go…

* * *

Eric and Ryan pulled up to the address where the 911 call had been made, Ryan knocked on the door whilst Eric walked around the house looking for any sign of forced entry. After walking around the house, finding nothing suspicious, Eric rejoined Ryan at the front door.

"No answer?" Eric asked.

"Nope, what do you think should we just break it down?"

"I've got an idea, follow me," Ryan followed Eric around to the backdoor, which had small panes of glass in it, Eric picked up a brick smashing the pane nearest the handle, before reaching in and turning the key on the inside.

"Very clever Delko," Ryan smiled.

"Thank you, come on, let's get inside."

They both entered the house; Eric took downstairs whilst Ryan headed upstairs. Eric headed for the phone which was in the living area of the small house, he managed to get a couple of prints off it, figuring that they would probably be Bartlett's, but they still weren't any closer to where he was, or where Calleigh was.

"Eric, come and take a look at this," Ryan shouted from upstairs, Eric followed the sound and when he reached the top of stairs, he found Ryan in a bedroom.

"Look," Ryan said holding up a photograph, "Isn't this Bartlett?" The photograph was a picture of a man with short brown hair standing next to an attractive young girl.

"That's him, he either lives here or knows someone who does, and there was no forced entry so he must've had a key so he could get in."

"Did you find anything downstairs?" Ryan asked.

"Just some prints on the phone." They both spent another half an hour searching the house but didn't find anything else of great importance and decided to head back to CSI. Eric was really annoyed that all of their leads seemed to becoming dead ends, everything they tried didn't seem to get them any closer to where Bartlett was and more importantly where Calleigh was.

"You Ok?" Ryan asked, noticing that Eric was very quiet, when Ryan had first joined CSI, he and Eric had never really got on very well, Eric thought of Ryan as Speeds replacement and resented him as if he was someway to blame for Speeds death. But after Ryan's nail injury they seemed to get along much better, Ryan was worried about him though he looked awful and was much quieter than usual.

"Yeah, it's just I was thinking about Calleigh," Eric replied, "we don't seem to be any closer to finding her and time is passing. She could be anywhere, Bartlett could be doing anything to her, she could be dead and we don't have the slightest idea."

"We'll find her Eric, you know we will."

"She's already been through this once, why should she have to go through it all again?" Eric questioned, they then both sat in silence for the rest of the way back to the lab.

* * *

Calleigh woke up at first she was unsure of where she was, she'd had a great dream about her and Eric, but as the realisation of where she was set in she just stared into space, wishing for an end to this nightmare. She had to get out of here she just had to, she began pulling at her restraints again, and although her wrists were red raw, she pulled harder and harder trying to free a hand. It wouldn't work; instead she again began biting at the rope, one thread at a time, she knew it would take forever to bite all the way through but she had to try something. All of a sudden she heard the door unlock, and was terrified, she moved back down the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled, "I know you're awake, so don't be stupid!" He moved towards the bed and sat on the side of it. "Thought you could trick me did you, well I'll teach you." He stood up and removed his trousers and his boxers then he lifted the sheet off her and straddled her.

"Please don't! not again!"

"Shut up!" He began touching himself with one hand using the other to stroke her body, the second he touched her she regressed back inside herself, without warning he forced himself inside her and she screamed out in agony, his hands were groping her breasts so hard it hurt. He forced himself deeper into her and she just tried to block out everything that was happening, thinking of happier times, the first time she fired a gun, when she first became a CSI and the first and only time she was ever with Eric, she wanted that time back so much. Bartlett kept going, becoming more violent, he started trying to strangle her. His hands clenched tightly around her neck. She was forced to come back to her thoughts, she couldn't breath, she tried to fight against him, but with her arms tied and her legs held down there wasn't much she could do. He kept thrusting into her as he strangled her and eventually he came, releasing her neck at the same time, not being able to continue strangling her as the waves of pleasure swept through his body. He held himself inside as long as he could and Calleigh tried to regain her breath.

"You bastard!" she screamed.

"You deserved it, you little bitch." He said removing himself from her. He got up and redressed himself, before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You deserve it, you put me in jail."

"You raped me, you deserved to go to jail, they should have killed you."

"Now that's not very nice, is it? You took away 15 years of my life, I had to spend everyday staring at the same four walls, stuck in there with perverts and paedophiles, do you know how sick those people are?"

"Yes, you ARE one of those people."

"That's not true, I loved you."

"You don't even know me."

"I've fucked you so you're mine, have been for 15 years."

"You raped me, I didn't want you to do that, you just nearly killed me, when they find me you won't get away with this time they'll kill you, you bastard!"

He stood up and undressed himself again, the previous act repeated itself as Calleigh lay there wondering how many more times she'd have to go through this before she was found, if she ever would be found.

* * *

Eric and Ryan had reported to Horatio's office when they arrived back at CSI, they had told him what they'd found.

"Ok, Ryan can you go and find the registered owner of that house, if had a key then he must know them," Horatio asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it now." Ryan left the room, leaving Eric and Horatio alone.

"Eric, how close were you and Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"It's complicated."

"Why don't you explain it to me?" Horatio offered, wanting Eric to feel comfortable, but Horatio needed to know how close they were not only as it may affect Eric's ability to do his job, but also because he cared about him and his CSI was becoming increasingly distant and quiet.

"We only really got together the day before she was taken, but I love her Horatio, I have done for a long time and I should have told her so long ago, but now she's gone and if something happens I'll never forgive myself for that. We could have had so much more time together, if we hadn't messed about for so long, I've never told her how I feel and I can't lose her not now, not now I've finally faced up to how I really feel."

"We're going to find her, ok Eric; you're going to get the chance to tell her how you feel ok?" Horatio said,"but now you're going to go home and get some rest, you've been working on this for 2 days and you need to sleep."

"I can't Horatio, I need to find her…"

"Go home Eric, you're no good to her like this."

After much persuasion Eric finally agreed and went home, he knew he needed to sleep so decided to go to bed and a least try and get some sleep. As he turned out the light and snuggled into the covers, he thought about Calleigh and what she must be going through at this very moment in time, and what was he doing? He was in bed going to sleep, he felt so guilty, but he was so tired and after a few minutes sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

So there it is, more to come soon hopefully! Please read and review I really want to hear what you think of this so far. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of the reviews! Here's chapter 9.

* * *

Two more days passed and Calleigh was beginning to give up hope that anybody would find her. Bartlett had raped her more times than she could remember he'd become more violent too, twice he had strangled her until she'd passed out and she didn't know how much more she could take. Her headache from when he'd taken her had gone but her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises from when she'd fought against him, her body ached and she just didn't have any energy left, he'd only given some bread and water the whole time he'd had her and she just didn't know what to do anymore. She'd managed to bite through half of the restraints on one of her wrists, but she was so tired, she just felt like giving up and letting him have her, letting him kill her.

* * *

Back at the lab, the case was beginning to go stale but Eric was determined they were going to find her, even if he had to knock down the door of every house in Florida he'd do it. He'd hardly slept since she'd been taken, Horatio had sent him home last night to get some sleep, he'd tried to sleep, he was so tired but he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Calleigh and imagined what she must be going through, it made him so angry that she was out there and he had no idea how to get her back.

They had the name of the owner of the house that the 911 call was made from, a Cindy Tyler but they couldn't find any documentation for her, like where she might live or for any of her relatives, they were at a dead end. Eric was sitting in the layout room staring at crime scene photos, he thought if he stared at them for long enough then an answer would jump out at him and he'd be able to find her.

"Eric," Horatio said walking into the lab, disturbing Eric's train of thought, "We've got a lead on Cindy Tyler, she changed her name from Jenny Bartlett was married to John Bartlett and they are Josh's parents. We would've got it sooner except, there was nothing in the house that suggested that she might actually live there and she didn't change her name officially."

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked pleased with the lead but still not sure where that actually left them.

"Well now that we know who she is, it should be easier to try and find her, Ryan is also looking up his father."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Eric asked keen to get involved.

"Keep up with the evidence, there has to be more here, it's just a matter of finding it." Horatio answered, he understood that Eric needed to be involved, but didn't want him too close, he was too emotionally involved.

"Ok, but H I've checked everything and I can't find anything."

"Keep trying Eric, the answers out there we, just have to find it."

"Horatio," Ryan said as he walked in the door, "Bartlett's dad died 2 months ago, but there's a house that is still registered in his name, maybe he's taken her there."

"Good work, let's go and check it out," Horatio said glad that they finally had a lead.

"I want to come," Eric said.

"Eric…"

"Horatio please, if she's there… please Horatio." Horatio thought about it for a second, if Calleigh was there then Eric was probably one of the first people she'd want to see.

"Ok, but don't do anything stupid if we find him."

* * *

Calleigh was thinking about Eric, he'd find her, he would, she knew it. She heard the door unlock and Bartlett appeared, with that sick grin on his face, she knew what was coming. He walked over towards her and sat on the bed, and held a knife to her throat, she tried pulling at her restraints again, wishing they'd come loose, but no matter how hard she tried they were still firmly tied.

"Stay still, I'd have thought you'd have figured that they aren't going to come off by now," Bartlett said.

"Please just let me go, please," she begged, she didn't think that she'd be able to go through this again, she'd tried to believe that Eric was coming, but were was he she'd been here for days and there was still no sign of him, maybe they'd given up, just left her here to die.

Bartlett placed the knife on the table nearby and brushed his hand along her face; she turned her head the other way flinching at his touch.

"You're very beautiful, I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm not yours! Get off me!" she yelled. He continued to touch her, his hand moving further down her body, he groped her breasts, whilst leaning forward and forcing his tongue into her mouth, she tried to bite it but he was wise to her trick and began moving his tongue down her neck until he reached her breasts. He bit down on her breast hard, she yelled at him to stop and he turned his attention to her other breast he began chewing on that before continuing to bite down her stomach. He sat up and then climbed up on top of her, straddling her, he played with himself, smiling at her. She thought she was going to be sick. He grabbed hold of her wrists and then forced himself inside her, hard and fast, it hurt so much, no matter how many times he did this, it hurt just as much every time. She thought about Eric, she wanted him so much, she wanted him to come and take her away from her and they could just go and hide from the world and pretend this had never happened.

When he finished he passed out on top of her, she could smell him, feel him on her she had to get out, she began biting at the rope that held her in place, this was it she was going to get out she knew she could do it, all she had to do was break this rope and she could get out of here, the door was open the only thing stopping her was the rope.

There was a banging noise coming from downstairs.

"Miami Dade Police! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Calleigh recognised the voice, Horatio, they'd found her she was going to get out of here. Bartlett began to wake up, he heard the shouting. He grabbed hold of her, trying to figure a way out of this. The door downstairs was broken down, and footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Calleigh, Calleigh.." Eric shouted.

"I'm in here!" She yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Bartlett whispered, he grabbed the knife and held it to her throat.

Eric burst in, gun pointed towards Bartlett.

"Put the knife down Bartlett," Eric warned.

"No way, she's mine, she belongs to me, she loves me, we made love." Bartlett said taunting Eric. Eric looked at Calleigh, she looked awful, what had he done to her? Her eyes seemed empty it was as if she was a shell, she'd regressed inside herself so no one could hurt her any more. She didn't seem to register what was happening any more, she didn't look scared, just hurt and broken, it broke Eric's heart.

He didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger.

Bartlett fell backwards onto the floor.

Eric ran to Calleigh. Horatio went outside to ring for an ambulance; he figured that Calleigh would need some time alone with Eric.

"Calleigh," Eric tried to get her to look at him but she was just staring into space, he reached out to touch her but she flinched away from his touch, "it's going to be ok, you're going to be ok."

"Eric," she said, as if noticing him for the first time, she couldn't process everything that had just happened.

"Calleigh, I'm here, it's going to be ok." He slowly began untying her wrists, he noticed that she'd bitten at the rope trying to get free and felt guilty for ever letting this happen to her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her before picking her up and carrying her down to the ambulance, she leaned into his touch and buried her face in his chest not wanting anyone to see her like this. Horatio and Ryan were stood outside and looked at her as Eric carried her outside. Eric took her inside the ambulance and placed her on the trolley.

"Eric, please don't leave me, it hurts so much."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." He said as the doors shut and they started moving. He meant it; he was never going to let her out of his sight again.

* * *

TBC…

There you go, Eric saved her, but don't think that's the end of the story and that they're going to live happily ever after because you'd be very very very wrong! Please read and review I really appreciate hearing what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here's chapter 10, I found this really hard to write, and it took forever! Anyway here you go, please read and review!

* * *

When Calleigh arrived at the hospital, a doctor had placed her in a room, explaining that she would be back soon. Eric sat next to Calleigh, holding her hand, she looked pale and weak, he'd never seen her like this before, she was always so strong, so together, he didn't know what to say to her. She hadn't moved since she'd arrived at the hospital, she hadn't said anything she just stared into nothing.

"Thank you," Calleigh whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he'd heard it.

"What for?" he asked, he couldn't understand what she'd be grateful for, he was guilty, he'd let this happen, it'd taken them days to find her.

"Finding me, I knew you'd find me, I kept thinking about you," tears began falling down her cheeks; she turned away so he wouldn't see.

"I'm so sorry Calleigh, I…" Eric was interrupted as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Calleigh my, name is Linda, I'm going to examine you, ok?" the doctor explained walking towards Calleigh, "he can stay if you want," she said nodding towards Eric. Eric squeezed Calleigh's hand letting her know that he was right by her side, he wasn't going anywhere. Calleigh sat silently for a few seconds before answering.

"No, it's ok, you wait outside, I can do this," Calleigh answered, she didn't want him to see her like that, it was bad enough that he had found her like that, she spent her life proving that she equal to the men she worked with, that she could do her job just as well, if not better than them, she never showed her weakness and she wasn't about to start now.

"Calleigh…" Eric started.

"Eric, I'll be fine." Eric walked towards the door, turning around to look at her, hoping she'd change her mind, he didn't want her to go through this on her own, she nodded at him that she was ok. Eric left the room and walked slightly down the corridor and noticed a gap in the blinds to Calleigh's room, he watched as the doctor began taking photos of Calleigh, starting at her face, pictures of her bruises and cuts, she slowly began to undress, revealing more bruises, tears were streaming down Calleigh's face, he couldn't bear to see her like this, it was killing him. Eric walked back down the corridor and into her room, the doctor was about to tell him to leave when Calleigh stopped her. Eric walked over to her side and took her hand, she squeezed it and turned to look him in the eye, it was the first time she'd looked at him, since he'd found her, she was too ashamed. The doctor continued to examine her, she remained focused on him, he couldn't help but notice the bruises and bite marks on her body, he wanted to hit something, exact some revenge for this, he knew he'd killed Bartlett but it didn't seem enough, it was too quick, too painless, he should have been made to suffer, been made to endure what Calleigh had.

* * *

Horatio and Ryan were examining the crime scene; Alex was taking a look at the body.

"How's Calleigh?" Alex asked looking up from the body.

"She looked awful," Ryan said, "I've never seen her like that before, she looked broken."

"Yes Ryan, but she's going to be ok, Eric's with her." Horatio looked up to see Stetler was walking towards him.

"Rick, you made it here quickly."

"Horatio, it's my job," Stetler replied, "your CSI kills a citizen of Miami, I have to be here."

"That 'citizen of Miami' had a knife held to the throat of another citizen of Miami" Horatio replied.

"Who just happens to also be another CSI of yours," Rick snapped back, "I have to establish whether or not there was another way the situation could have been diffused without this man ending up dead."

"Yeah, Calleigh would've ended up dead." Horatio shot back.

"Horatio, I understand you don't want me here, but it's not your decision, CSI Delko may have shot him out of revenge, he could've been talked down, maybe nobody needed to end up dead."

"Rick, you weren't there…." Horatio started.

"Exactly, I'm going to needed to interview everybody who was there, you, CSI Wolfe, CSI Duquesne and CSI Delko."

"Calleigh and Eric are at the hospital, and I doubt that Calleigh will be up to talking to you any time soon, she was pretty shaken up."

* * *

As the doctor finished the external examination she knew the worst was yet to come, she winced in pain as she underwent the internal examination, she remained focused on Eric who squeezed her hand, trying not to let the pain he felt register on his face, he had to be strong for Calleigh, she needed him, he'd already failed her once he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Ok, you're done, I'll be back soon," the doctor said before leaving the room, with the samples and photographs she'd taken.

"Thank you," Calleigh said to Eric.

"What for now?" Eric asked, he wished she'd stop thanking him, it just made him feel even more guilty.

"Coming back in, staying here with me, holding my hand, everything," she smiled at him weakly. "When do you think they'll let me go home?" she asked. Just then the doctor walked in.

"I'm going to prescribe you the morning after pill, although I should warn you it's only effective up to three days after sex, as he had you for four days you must understand that there is a small possibility you could end up pregnant. You also have some, vaginal bruising and tearing but other than that you should be ok to go home tomorrow," the doctor explained.

"Please, I just want to go home, please can I go home today, I don't want to stay here," Calleigh pleaded.

"You may have concussion from the head injury, we just want to make sure and keep you in over night," the doctor explained.

"Please….." Calleigh began.

"Ok, but there are conditions, you are not to go on your own, someone has to stay with you for a few days, and you are to do nothing but put your feet up and rest."

"I'll stay with her," Eric interrupted.

"Thank you," Calleigh said sweetly, the doctor left the room after signing her release papers. Eric began helping her get dressed despite her insisting she could do it on her own, he helped her to her feet but she stumbled, her legs were weak, her whole body was weak. Eric helped her with a firm hand around her waist, holding her up, he helped her to a cab and took her to her apartment.

When they arrived, Eric carried Calleigh into her bedroom and placed her into bed, covering her up and placing a light kiss on her forehead, I'll be on the couch if you need me. Eric began walking out when Calleigh grabbed his arm.

"Stay, please," she whispered. Eric stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the other side of the bed, she moved across the bed and curled up next to him resting her head on his chest, he kissed her head before watching Calleigh fall asleep, not long before he did the same.

* * *

TBC…

Thank you for reading this so far, this chapter took forever to write, I'm sooooooo tired so am going to sleep now, so please read and review! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I really appreciate them! ok so here's chapter 11, I don't know what you'll think of it, it was a little rushed but anyway here it is. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Bartlett was walking towards her, that grin on his face, she knew what was coming, how much it was going to hurt; she knew she needed it to stop, she couldn't let herself go through this again.

"Get off me!" Calleigh shouted "No please don't! Please… stop it! No!"

Eric woke up hearing Calleigh's shouts; she was thrashing around hitting him.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!" Eric said getting louder, trying to wake her, "wake up sweetheart, its ok he can't hurt you anymore." Calleigh began to calm down, opening her eyes to find Eric there.

"Eric."

"Its ok Calleigh, you had a nightmare."

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Calleigh apologized.

"Don't worry about it, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am now," she smiled weakly at him, and rested her head back on his chest, pulling him closer. Eric wrapped his hands around her, hugging her to him. They just lay there in a comfortable silence, both trying to get to sleep, but neither of them able to. After about twenty minutes, Calleigh's body began shaking, Eric realised she was crying had pulled her closer to him.

"Calleigh, look at me," Eric started, Calleigh slowly looked up at him, "it's going to be ok Cal."

"It's just I can't stop thinking about it, it's as if the images are scratched onto the back of my eyelids so every time I close my eyes I'm back there, it's as if I never got out." Eric just held her he didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her, he knew she didn't need that right now.

"Calleigh I'm so sorry…" Eric began but Calleigh interrupted him, "this wasn't your fault Eric, you told me to be careful, I ignored you, thought I could handle everything on my own, I was wrong. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was, I always thought that I'd be able to handle anything, I used to see the rape victims at work, I felt sorry for them, but assumed that something like that would never happen to me, I wouldn't let it, but when he took me, I felt…." Calleigh started to cry, Eric just held her, "I felt scared Eric, I never feel scared, but I was terrified, I thought I was going to die."

"Sshh, it's ok, talk to me Cal, I don't want you to go through this on your own, I'm here for you."

"I thought it was never going to stop, he just kept going, he enjoyed it, I couldn't stop him, he was so heavy, my wrists were tied, I couldn't move. I can still smell him and feel him on top of me, touching me, it makes me feel sick. After the first time, all those years ago, it took me so long to dare to go out again on my own, it was over a year before I ran the same route that I ran that day, I don't think I'm strong enough to do this again, it was so hard, I just can't."

"Calleigh you're not on your own this time, you've got me, and everybody at the lab, we're going to help you through this, I care about you so much Calleigh, I love you, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Eric stopped, realising what he had just said, how could he be so stupid, she was upset, she'd just been through hell, and he chose this moment to tell her how he felt, he was stupid, so stupid.

"Eric… I…" Calleigh didn't know what to say, she'd been in love with him since she first met him, she didn't think he felt the same, he was too good for her, she didn't deserve him.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry that wasn't meant to come out like that, you don't have to say anything."

"Eric, it's ok, I love you too, more than you'll ever know," Calleigh lent over and placed a delicate kiss on Eric's lips, who returned the kiss. Calleigh pulled away resting her head on Eric's chest comforted by the knowledge that Eric loved her and that was all that mattered. She would get through this, she knew she would, after all, if she could do it on her own at 18, she could definitely do it now, with the help of her friends, with the help of Eric. They both drifted to sleep, in each others arms.

* * *

Eric woke up, suddenly aware that Calleigh was no longer with him, he looked at the clock, it was 6am, where was she? He got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom, he stopped outside, she heard her inside sobbing, he knocked on the door and tried the handle, opening the door. He stopped, worried by what he saw.

Calleigh was sitting in the corner of the room, her legs hugged to her chest, she had hold of the washcloth, and was rubbing her arms over and over they were red raw, he looked at the rest of her body, still covered in cuts, bruises and bite marks, her legs were also bright red, from where she'd rubbed them so hard. He ran over to her, holding her hand, it was shaking; he was trying to get her to stop.

"I've got to get him off me Eric, he's still there I can feel him, touching me, I need him off me, his touch, his smell, he won't go away." Calleigh tried to explain through the sobs. She hated this, needing him, but she couldn't help it, she did. He finally took the cloth off her and placed it on the sink, then sat down in front of her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Calleigh, please don't do this to yourself, you're stronger than this, I know you are, we will get through this." He started to stand up, then bent over picking her up off the floor, he carried her back into the bedroom, placing her onto the bed.

"What about work?" Calleigh questioned, thinking they were supposed to be there.

"You can't go back to work yet, you know that, and H says I'm to stay here and look after you, which is just what I intend to do."

"Eric you don't have to, I'm quite capable of looking after myself thank you."

"You can argue all you like Calleigh you're not going to win; I'm staying here with you. So what do you want to do?" Calleigh smiled at him.

"I quite like the idea of spending the day doing nothing, how about we curl up on the couch and watch a movie?" Calleigh suggested, thinking that at least that way, they would have something to take their minds off recent events.

"Sounds good, you got any popcorn?"

"Of course," she replied. No longer than ten minutes later they were curled up on the couch watching a chick flick.

Just as the film was finishing there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Eric said getting up from his current position next to her and walking over to the door, he opened it to find Rick Stetler stood there with another man who he assumed was another IAB investigator.

"We need to talk," Rick said walking uninvited into Calleigh's apartment, making his way to her living room.

* * *

Thanks for reading this, please read and review. Oh and evilmojojojo, your premonition may be coming true in my head so you never know, the next chapter maybe the one after that and besides you're doing evil things to Calleigh, so why shouldn't I? 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok thank you for all of the reviews! Here's chapter 12, I think you'll enjoy the end of this chapter!

* * *

"You can't just barge in here!" Eric argued, "this is Calleigh's home."

"Well, you didn't come into work today, and we need to talk to you," Rick said, "you weren't at your apartment and Horatio wouldn't tell us where you were. We needed to talk to Ms Duquesne, so we thought we'd try here."

"Wait your not talking to Calleigh, she's not ready for that yet," Eric argued, trying to stop Rick and his friend entering the living area where Calleigh was, Eric knew she couldn't deal with this yet, the idea of Stetler grilling her made him feel sick. He hadn't been able to protect her before, but now he figured he could protect her from this.

"Eric, who is it?" Calleigh asked getting up from her place on the couch.

"Mr Delko, I suggest you let us speak to her, we'll be gentle, but we really need to know what happened." Stetler reasoned.

"I'll tell you happened," Eric replied, "some maniac kidnapped her, tied her up and raped her, he was going to kill her, I killed him, end of story." Eric was whispering, trying to prevent Calleigh from hearing anything.

Calleigh appeared at the doorway and looked at Stetler.

"What do you want?" She asked, already knowing the answer, although she couldn't believe they'd just turned up on her doorstep. She knew she'd have to talk to them, but she thought she'd be able to go to the lab in a couple of days and talk to them then.

"We need a statement from each of you about the events that have taken place in the last few days," Stetler said looking at Calleigh, she looked awful, cuts and bruises all over her face and arms, he thought maybe he had come to soon, but then again he needed a statement, and now was as good a time as any.

"Right now?" Calleigh questioned, thinking they could at least wait a couple of days, "can't it wait a couple of days, I mean why did you think you could just turn up at my apartment and force your way in to talk to me." Calleigh walked up to him, "I can come into the lab in couple of days and talk to you then."

"I'd rather do this now," Stetler said grabbing hold of her arm and starting to pull he towards her living room. At the contact Calleigh froze, she couldn't move, she was back there again, being forced into that room, she began to panic, Eric saw this and grabbed hold of Stetler pulling him away from Calleigh.

"Don't touch her!" Eric yelled, "get out!" Stetler seemed to realise what he had done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, but I really do need those statements from the two of you."

"No, we'll give you them later, how dare you just turn up here and…." Eric shouted.

"Eric," Calleigh interrupted, before looking at Stetler, "ok, you can have your statements but as quickly as possible, ok?"

"Sure," Stetler answered, "it won't take long." He made his way, with the other agent, into the living room. Calleigh began to follow.

"Cal, you don't have to do this now," Eric tried to persuade her.

"It's ok Eric, I'm going to have to do this sooner or later, I may as well do it now." Calleigh shrugged off any further attempt Eric made to stop her doing this and he followed her to the couch. Eric sat down next to Calleigh.

"We really should interview the two of you separately," Stetler began.

"No, you either interview us together or not at all," Eric reasoned, Calleigh was relieved at this, the idea of doing this on her own was not one she wanted to entertain. Eric took hold of her hand and squeezed it, this calmed her down a little, then Stetler began asking the questions.

After about ten minutes, Calleigh was beginning to panic, Eric was getting mad, the questions were irrelevant, they didn't need to know about how Calleigh was taken and what was done to her, they only needed to know about how Eric killed the guy. Yet, they were asking all these questions, and no answer seemed detailed enough, Calleigh would say that she'd been tied up and they wanted to know what with and how the knot was tied. Calleigh had said he'd raped her, but they wanted to know how, and how it had felt, and why she hadn't stopped him. Calleigh was near tears and they didn't show signs of stopping. Eventually talk turned to Eric, who was already pissed at them for the way they'd treated Calleigh.

"When you walked into the room, what did you see?" Stetler asked him.

"Calleigh was tied up and Bartlett was next to her with a knife held at her throat."

"Then what did you do?" Stetler asked.

"I told him to put the knife down."

"Did you have your gun drawn at this point?"

"Yes."

"What did he say to you then?"

"He said that he wouldn't put the knife down and that she was his." Eric replied.

"Are you and Ms Duquesne romantically involved?" Stetler asked.

"What?" Eric asked, their personal life had nothing to do with him.

Stetler repeated the question.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe you saw your girlfriend there on that bed like that and wanted revenge."

"It wasn't like that! He was going to kill her!" Eric argued.

"Are you sure of that? Maybe you could have spoken to him, persuaded him to put the knife down."

"I tried."

"I don't think you did," Stetler cut in, "you still haven't answered my question, are you and Calleigh romantically involved."

Eric paused, he didn't even know if they were in a relationship, properly, they would have been, maybe if this hadn't happened, but at the moment neither of them was ready for this. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes." Calleigh answered for him, "we are, but B…Bar, he would have killed me if Eric hadn't shot him."

"You do know relationships within work are frowned upon," Stetler began.

"This interviews over," Eric answered walking over to the front door of Calleigh's apartment and opening it, "I think you should leave."

"Just a couple more questions." Stetler argued.

"No, no more questions leave before I have to throw you out." Eric was so angry, he had to stop himself punching Stetler in the face. "If you want anything else it will have to wait until we get back to work."

Stetler and his friend got up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for your time," he said before leaving, Eric slammed the door behind him.

"Eric calm down," Calleigh said walking over to the window, Eric walked over and stood next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said.

"It wasn't your fault, I was going to have to answer the questions at some point." They both stood there and watched as Stetler and the other agent left the building and Stetler walked out into the road. The next thing they saw a car speeding down the road came along and hit Stetler, who flew over the car landing on the other side of the car, dead.

* * *

I'm guessing you probably liked the end of that chapter, that was a little present to you for being such good readers! I hate Stetler to but that's ok because I just killed him, I'm so happy this is what is so great about writing these, you can just kill the characters you don't like. Evilmojojojo, you may hate the next chapter.!lol! Anyway please read and review, good or bad, I really appreciate it, and it doesn't take long, just hit the button. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all of the reviews, I really enjoyed killing Stetler he deserved it! Ok so here's chapter 13, the unlucky one! Haha! Anyway here you go, it's slightly shorter than the rest but anyway enjoy! Oh and evilmojojojo you're not going to like it!

* * *

One month later Calleigh was beginning to deal with what had happened, after Stetler had died the IAB investigation was over, they were far too concerned with who killed him to worry about whether Eric had acted correctly. Eric had practically moved into Calleigh's place, at first because the doctor had said that she had to have someone with her, but he felt better knowing that she was never too far from his side. Calleigh had gone back to work about two weeks after the attack, despite everybody's concerns that it was too soon, she soon proved them wrong by solving a hard case on her first day. The nightmares had become less often, at first she had the same one every night over and over, now she had it only about once a week, when she woke Eric was always there holding her and she knew everything was going to be ok. Everybody at the lab now knew about their relationship, Calleigh was pleased about this as sometimes when everything got too much she knew she could go to Eric without everybody else whispering about what was going on.

Calleigh was in the bathroom, she was worried, her period was late and she was fearing to worst, she'd gone out early that morning to the chemist and bought a pregnancy test, she was hoping, praying that it would be negative, these two minutes had been the longest of her life.

15…. 14…. 13…. 12…. 11…. 10…. 9…. 8…. 7…. 6…. 5…. 4…. 3…. 2….1

The wait was finally over, she picked up the test off the side, she didn't dare look, after another minute she looked at it. 'Pregnant'. She didn't know what to think, her head was spinning, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't have his baby, the thought of part of him growing inside of her made her want to be sick.

"Calleigh," Eric's voice sounded on the other side of the door. Oh god, what was she supposed to say to him, how could she tell him this, he'd helped her out so much in the past few weeks, she didn't know what she would have done without him, she couldn't ask him to help her out again. "Calleigh is everything ok sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'll just be a minute," she answered, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She placed the test into the back of the cupboard, then looked in the mirror and decided that she looked ok, then opened the door.

"You ok cal?"

"Yes," she answered, flashing him a smile. He recognised that smile, fake, you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know her like he did, but he was sure it wasn't genuine.

"You sure?"

"I said yes didn't I," she answered, regretting her tone almost immediately, he didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry," she apologised before walking back into the bedroom, and getting dressed for work.

Half an hour later, they left for work, they hardly said anything to each other, Eric wanted to know what was going on with her, but knew she'd open up to him in her own time. At work she spent the entire day snapping at people, she didn't mean it, the words just came out, it was as if she didn't have any control over it. Horatio and Alex, also noticed the change in her behaviour, and Alex made a mental note to check up on her later.

When they arrived home that evening, Calleigh opened the door and Eric followed her in.

"Calleigh, talk to me please, what's going on?" that was it, Calleigh broke down into his arms, he held her, trying to make out what she was mumbling into his chest. "Calleigh, slow down, what's the matter?"

"Eric, I'm….I'm pregnant." Eric couldn't believe it, as if she hadn't been through enough, to be carrying that bastards baby, this was the last thing she needed, just as she was beginning to get past what he had done to her. He sat down, pulling her down next to him. "I'm sorry," she said, she felt guilty, bringing him into her problems again.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for," he pulled her closer, wanting to make it better, he knew he couldn't. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "I was always against abortion, it seemed so wrong to kill a baby just because it was inconvenient, but now, the thought of part of him growing inside me makes me want to throw up."

"I'm here for you, baby, what ever you want to do, I'm beside you."

"I always wanted to have kids," she answered, " but I never imagined that it'd be like this, I was going to meet someone and fall in love, maybe get married and then maybe think about starting a family, but this, I just……." She broke down again into his arms, he held her trying to stop her shaking.

"It'll be ok, we'll get through this together, I love you," he said calmly, comforting her, "if you want to keep the baby, I'm here, I'll bring it up as my own with you, I love you so much, I hate to see you hurting like this."

"You'd do that? You'd bring up his baby as your own?"

"No, I'd bring up your baby as my own, I'd do anything for you Calleigh."

"What if, it looks like him; I don't think I could bare being reminded of him every day, what if he turns out like him?"

"With you as a mother, they would never turn out like that."

"I don't know if I can do this Eric, it wasn't planned, I thought this nightmare was over and now it's as if it is just beginning."

"Hey, you don't have to decide right now, why not sleep on it, come on, you look tired."

They both got ready, before climbing into bed, Calleigh curled up next to him, with her head on his chest.

"Your right," Calleigh told him, "We can do this, we should keep this baby, it's innocent, I can't kill it just because of how it was made, you're sure you're ok with this?"

"Of course Calleigh, I love you, and I love our baby." He said placing a hand on her stomach, pulling her closer, "we're going to be just fine." They both drifted off to sleep, Calleigh wasn't so scared anymore she knew that as long as Eric was by her side she'd be able to handle anything.

The next morning the two got up and went to work as normal, Calleigh was in firearms comparing bullets, whilst Eric was in the layout room, looking over the evidence from a triple homicide. Eric watched as Calleigh left her lab walking down the corridor towards the break room, suddenly she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

* * *

So there you go, I'm completely evil, but there's surely not many more bad things I can think of to do to them anymore, but I'm sure with a twisted mind like mine I'll think of something! Well actually there's only a couple more chapters to go, I'm formulating a new story in my head that I'll write next, obviously EC and goes more into Calleigh's childhood, I haven't started writing anything yet, but as soon as I do I'll post it. Anyway please read and review, it really makes my day, plus I'm in a bad mood as it's a bank holiday tomorrow and I still have to go to work, so please cheer me up! 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them! Ok here's the last chapter, so please read and review.

* * *

Eric ran out of the lab towards where Calleigh was lying on the floor.

"Calleigh……Calleigh, are you ok?" He asked kneeling down at her side.

"Eric, it hurts," Calleigh answered still clutching her stomach. Horatio appeared from around the corner and immediately went to phone an ambulance. Calleigh remained on the floor, Eric holding her hand and squeezing it, she kept slipping in and out of consciousness and Eric couldn't stop worrying, where was the ambulance? Why was it taking so long?

Eventually the paramedics arrived and they soon began loading Calleigh into the ambulance, she was unconscious now but Eric refused to let go of her hand and the paramedics struggled to work around him. When they arrived at the hospital, Calleigh was taken through and Eric was told he could go no further and was directed to a waiting room.

How could he let this happen, just when things were beginning to go right, he was back at the hospital with her for the second time in a little over a month. She had to be ok, she couldn't die, he couldn't loose her now, not after everything she'd survived. He began pacing the room, she'd been in there for ages and he didn't know what was happening, she could be dead for all he knew, he tried to push the thought as far away in his head as he could, but it was still there, he loved her so much and yet he could lose her so soon. He'd only had a few hours to get used to the idea of the baby, but he loved it as his own already, he was going to be a good dad, playing with his child, making sure nothing bad happened to it, protecting it with his life. Then he thought about it, maybe he wouldn't be so good, he couldn't even protect Calleigh, who at least could sort of look after herself, how was he going to be able to look after a baby. He knew it didn't matter, he would manage, he was getting excited at the prospect of becoming a father, maybe now it was all going to cruelly be taken from him so soon after he had got it. He was going mad, but then Horatio and Alex walked in, both looking extremely worried.

"Eric, what's going on?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know, no ones telling me anything, they took her into a room and I've been stuck in here, they said someone would come and let us know what was going on soon, but I feel liked I've been here for ages and still haven't seen anyone." Eric explained, "she can't die, I can't lose her, not now, not after everything." Alex walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be ok," Alex soothed,"I'm sure they're doing everything they can, they're good people." Just then a woman came into the room who Eric recognised as Linda, the doctor that had performed the exam on Calleigh after the attack.

"How is she doctor?" Horatio asked.

"We're still examining her, we've still got some tests to run, but we should know within an hour what the cause of this is."

"What about the baby?" Eric asked, Horatio and Alex turned and looked at Eric, both thinking the same thing, 'Calleigh was pregnant'.

"As I said, we should know more soon and as soon as we do I'll let you know," the doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Eric asked desperate to see if she was ok.

"Let's wait until we've run the tests and then you can see her," the doctor replied before leaving the room.

"Calleigh was pregnant," Alex said after the door had shut. Eric nodded.

"We only found out yesterday."

"Is it yours?" Alex asked not wanting to contemplate the alternative, the idea that Calleigh could be carrying the baby of the man that had nearly killed her made her feel sick.

"No, it's his," Eric replied, everybody knew who 'he' was.

"I can't believe it," Horatio said genuinely shocked.

"Bartlett's dead, but he still won't leave her alone," Alex added, "what is she going to do?"

"We're going to keep it, raise it together," Eric answered, Alex was slightly taken aback, although she half expected this of Calleigh, who couldn't hurt a soul even if she tried. Alex didn't think that if she had been in this position, she would have been as brave, the idea of having a constant reminder of the worst days of your life scared her, but somehow she knew Calleigh would cope especially with Eric by her side.

"That's good of you Eric," Horatio replied.

"No its not, I love her H, have since the day I met her, good would be making sure this hadn't happened in the first place, but it has. This baby didn't do anything wrong, I always wanted kids, this is just the same, it won't matter who the biological father is, I'm its dad," Eric concluded. Horatio was impressed and was beginning to realise how much these two loved each other, he'd always thought they couldn't function properly without each other and now he was proved right, they belonged together.

After another 4 hours a nurse came in and explained that Calleigh had had to go to surgery but that she was now awake, and was asking for Eric. Eric left the waiting room and followed the nurse to Calleigh's room, when he saw her she looked so fragile, she'd been crying, he ran to her side and took her hand, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"The baby's gone Eric," she said, "this I my fault, I considered having an abortion and now this happens, I deserved it."

"No, Calleigh, this is not your fault, these things happen sometimes, there's no reason for it, they just do, I'm so sorry."

"I always wanted kids," Calleigh started, "I would've been a good mum, better than mine, I would've loved my children and made sure they were ok." Calleigh began to cry and Eric squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, you still will be, it's just that now wasn't our time, but we can try again."

"No Eric, you don't understand, the pregnancy was ectopic, and there were complications, they had to do a hysterectomy, I can't have kids anymore," she leaned into his chest and began crying, he held her, unsure of what to say. "Eric, listen to me, I want you to leave me."

"What?" Eric asked unsure he'd heard correctly.

"You need to go and forget about me, go and find somebody who can make you happy, give you children, I know you want them, and I can't give them to you, I don't want you to feel stuck with me, you should be happy."

"Calleigh don't be ridiculous, I love you, I want to be with you, you make me happy and only you, no one else has ever made me feel the way you do, I don't care about having kids as long as I'm with you."

"But…." Calleigh interrupted.

"No buts, Calleigh, you're the one I want for better of for worse its you I need, I can't live without you, I love you too much to lose you. Calleigh Duquesne, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I love you so much; of course I'll marry you!" She looked into his eyes and kissed him and honestly believed she'd never been so happy in her entire life!

The End

* * *

I know this seems a little over the top, she seems to get over the loss of her baby pretty quickly but I just thought it would be a sweet ending! I know I said there was going to be two more chapters but this ending seemed so fitting and I was just going to do a chapter about how she recovered again but it may be a little repetitive and boring, and this is a happy ending, they live happily ever after! So there you are, maybe I'm not so evil after all! Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read this, and ask you to review this chapter, as it is your reviews that kept me writing! And I'll be posting the first chapter of my new story some time soon hopefully, well at least when I've written it, which I'm quite looking forward to writing. So, thank you for reading! 


End file.
